1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stove-top grates and, more particularly, to stove-top flame deflectors that can be added to existing stove grates, or formed integrally with a stove grate, to deflect the flames emerging from the stove burner away from the handle of the cooking utensil being heated (e.g., a pot handle) so that the handle does not become excessively hot, yet the invention will not appreciably diminish the heating effect on the food within the utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's gas cook stoves typically comprise a flat top surface having one or more openings, with a gas burner set in each opening, and a corresponding number of raised stove grates resting on the stove top, generally above and surrounding the burners to provide a cooking surface spaced from the burner. Cooking implements such as pots and pans are thus placed on the stove grates above the burners to allow the flame to spread out for increasing the surface actually heated by the gas flames emanating from the burner.
Stove grates are typically formed from a round or square outer frame and have a number of long fingers extending radially inwardly from the outer frame. These fingers can be separate members joined at one end to an outer frame, or can be extensions of the outer frame itself. Generally, the fingers do not extend so far inward from the outer frame as to touch at the grate's center. Rather, the inner ends usually describe an open area of circular shape about the burner. Another style of stove grate has a small circular center ring from which a number of fingers extend outwardly. The latter style grate may have no outer frame. The size, shape and orientation of the grate fingers all vary with stove grate design, and the number of grate fingers typically ranges from 4-8.
Depending on the intensity of the gas flame and the cooking utensil used, the flame may touch and run along the bottom or even up the sides of the utensil. Should the flame spill up along the side of the cooking utensil near the handle, it will generally cause the handle to become dangerously hot. Although perceptive users can minimize this problem by either reducing the flame size or using a pot-holder, neither solution is satisfactory. Lowering the flame increases cooking times, and the food's quality may be compromised. Grasping the handle with a potholder does nothing to reduce its temperature; anyone forgetting to use a potholder to grasp the handle may be burned.
Thus, there exists a genuine need for a device that limits or prevents handle heating and is simple, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture, and is suitable for mounting on pre-existing stove grates as well as being incorporated integrally with a grate. Prior known flame deflectors have generally not been satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,742, issued to Powers, discloses a gas burner flame shield intended to prevent cookware handles from growing too hot. The several embodiments taught therein all share a common feature, namely, a vertical or slanted shield intended to limit how far outward the flame can extend. This shield only blocks a section of the flame emerging from the burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,420, issued to Coulston, teaches an attachment for open top flame stoves. It is a two piece device that fastens to the grate. The top part of the device is discoidal, and has a lower lip around its circumference. This part of the device serves to contain a large flame and prevents it from spilling up along the cookware edges. The device deflects all flames leaving the burner.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,602, issued to Smith, pertains to a hooked handle guard that can be removably attached to a cooking implement's handle. The handle guard hook engages the implement's handle and the handle guard has a horizontal plate which deflects the heat of the flame from the handle.
None of the foregoing devices, however, fulfill the need for an easily installed, securely mounted flame deflector suitable for use on virtually any type of stove grate to prevent the handle of cookware from becoming dangerously hot.